Twilight Memories
by Twilightpaw
Summary: T for violence and Axel getting kicked.Roxas is freed, but Sora is fine.Olette and my 4 OCs have a forgotten bond.Will they remeber before Olette and Ami lose Their hearts to Ansem's plot, or will hypnotised Hayner & Roxas steal their hearts? Literally!
1. Ch 1 Abducted, Sort of

Note: If you don't like Roxas and Olette together then don't bother reading this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts 1,2 or final fantasy.

**ME: **I'm going off of memory so not all text is correct. I'm the text. Italics means thought. If I add new characters I will give a description of them.

Story skips to when Axel is kidnapping Kairi from Twilight Town.

**_Twilight Memories_**

Chapter 1

**Abducted, Sort of**

Kairi: "Let go of me!"

Axel: "Come on!"

Hayner and Pence try to tackle him, but just go straight through him.

Olette grabs Axel's wrist, when she touches him it shocks him and he lets go of Kairi as he falls onto the floor.

Kairi: "Come on, Olette!"

Olette: "What about Hayner and Pence?" She says as they are running towards the sandlot.

Kairi: "They're fine it's us he's after."

As they're running across the sandlot, Olette trips on a skateboard. Me: ya she's a clutz.

Kairi: "Olette, are you ok?"

Olette: "Yeah," she said as she got up.

Seifer: "Yo, Klutz."

Olette: "We don't have time for this!"

Seifer: "What ya running from anyways?" (Ignoring her)

Kairi: "Him!" She said pointing at Axel who had just arrived.

Seifer: "Who is that freak?"

Axel: "Let me introduce myself, Axel, number 8 of organization XIII. Got it memorized?"

It didn't take Axel long to defeat Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Axel then came after Olette and Kairi. Kairi and Olette ran towards the mansion; unfortunately, Olette tripped on a tree root near the mansion.

Kairi: "Olette, are you ok?"

Olette: "Kairi, keep going he's coming."

Axel: "Got ya," he said as he grabbed Olette's arm as she got up.

Olette: "Let go of me!"

Axel twisted Olette's arm behind her back and knocked her unconscious with a blow to the back of her neck. He let go of her arm and she crumpled to the ground, just as Hayner, Pence, and Seifer's gang had arrived.

**The Station of Awakening**

Olette: "Where am I?"

Naminé: "You're in the Station of Awakening."

Olette: "You seem familiar; have I met you before?"

Naminé: ……….

Olette: "I'll take that as a no."

Naminé: _"Is it possible that her memories are returning?"_

Naminé: "My name is Naminé."

**Flashback**

Roxas: "Naminé he whispers."

Olette: "Roxas what's wrong?"

Roxas: "Oh, n-nothing!"

Indistinct chattering mostly Hayner insulting Seifer

Rai: "Seifer can beat you any time, ya' know!"

Hayner: "Yo, Roxas a little help here!" with Seifer trying to strangle him and Pence fighting Rai.

Roxas: "Oh, right." He said taking off.

Olette: "Idiots" she muttered.

Fuu: "Exactly." She said sighing.

Olette took a picture of Seifer and Hayner fighting. Then she took out a permanent marker and drew a triangle beard, evil eyebrows, and a moustache from one of those old villain movies on Seifer. Fuu giggled then drew the same thing on Hayner.

Olette: "Hey boys, look what we're putting on Myspace!" waving the picture at them.

Fuu: "RUN!" she said when they saw Hayner and Seifer's faces.

As they are running Olette sees a girl out of the corner of her eye. she is wearing a white dress and blue sandals and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Naminé: "Olette, Earth to Olette!" snapping her fingers.

Olette: "S-sorry!"

Naminé: "Back to the important, you're a Keyblade Bearer!"

Olette: "What!" with a shocked look on her face.

Naminé: "Your Keyblade is called 'Silent Twilight'.

Naminé: "Now summon it!" she said as she disappeared and heartless appeared.

**Silent Twilight Summoned**

The heartless came at her, but just as they pounced she remembered everything.

Olette: "Roxas!"

The heartless landed on her just then a blinding, white light surrounded Olette and the heartless; when it was gone Olette had Silent Twilight in her hand.

Olette: "What happened?"

Naminé: "Good job, but I didn't expect you to remember so quickly."

Olette: _"Is that a compliment or an insult?"_

Naminé: "Now, you need to stop Axel."

Olette: "Thank you, Naminé."

Olette woke with a start, she then saw Axel fighting Pence, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer. Kairi and Fuu were crouched down next her. Hayner and Pence went down then Rai and Seifer.

Olette: "He's going to pay!" she muttered her right eye twitching

Olette stood up, cracked her knuckles, and put one hand in front of her, with a flash Silent Twilight was in her hand.

Axel: "Tisk, Tisk, seems like your more like Roxas than I thought."

Olette: "Fuu, Kairi; get the others out of here."

Kairi: "How do you have a keyblade, Olette?"

Olette: "When I was unconscious, Naminé gave it to me."

Kairi: "Okay, where do we go?"

Olette: "Go to the Usual Spot."

Kairi: "Got it."

Fuu: "Payback."

Olette nodded her head, and Kairi and Fuu took off towards their fallen friends. Axel through a chakram at them, but Olette swung Silent Twilight and a barrier that looked like the nighttime sky with stars and the moon on it appeared between her friends and Axel.

Olette: "Leave them alone."

Axel: "Are you mad at me?"

A battle ensues; it pretty much is just like the battle between Axel and Roxas.

**Like my first fanfic, check out my soon to be hear fanfics for Naruto's kiba and shino characters. both get their own OC's to date.**


	2. Ch 2 Now You're Abducted

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1,2 or Final Fantasy.

_**Twilight Memories**_

Chapter 2

Now you're abducted

Olette: "Give up?"

Axel: slightly chuckling"As if!

Axel lunged forward and punched Olette in the stomach, she fell against him. With the last of her strength she kneed Axel right where the sun don't shine. Then Olette blacked out as she fell to the ground.

Axel: "Why that little brat, if I didn't need her I'd…"

Kairi: "You'd do what?"

Axel: "What are you doing here?"

Kairi: "I came to help Olette."

Axel: "To bad, I beat her."

Kairi: "Well from my view, she beat you, even though you knocked her unconscious." she said smirking.

Axel: "You saw that did you, oh well I guess it can't be helped."

Kairi: "From my view, it does matter and she agrees."

Axel looked down to the unconscious girl, and in fact she had a small smile even though she wasn't conscious.

Axel: _"Damn, even unconscious she was victorious."_

Axel: "To bad for you that she's unconscious, there's no one to protect you."

Kairi: "Wha…"

In a flash he was behind her and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to Olette. Axel swung Olette onto his shoulder and pulled Kairi in the dark portal he created. While in the dark portal Xemnas showed up.

Axel: "Uhg, what ARE YOU doing here?"

Xemnas: "Now, Axel is that any way to address your superior?"

Axel: "What do you want?"

Xemnas: "I want the girl." He said pointing to Kairi.

Kairi: "I'm not going!"

Xemnas: "Who said you had a choice?" he said opening a portal underneath her.

Kairi fell into the portal, and Xemnas left leaving Olette who was still unconscious and Axel who was trying to figure out what to do now. Axel picked Olette up from where he had set her down and opened a portal to Radiant Gardens. When they arrived Axel set her down. Suddenly Yuffie's weapon shot between him and Olette. Axel jumped away; Leon jumped down from the wall and picked up Olette.

**Radiant Gardens**

Leon: "Yuffie let's go."

Yuffie: "Got it."

They ran through Radiant Gardens to Merlin's House. When they arrived Cid and Aerith turned around.

Aerith: "Hi, what are you guys . . .?"

Cid: "Who is that?"

Leon: "Don't know one of those organization guys had her."

Cid: "We better contact Sora."

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had arrived in Twilight Town to find Hayner, Pence, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu in the Usual Spot. All of them except Fuu were injured.

Sora: "What happened?"

Hayner: "Some psycho, red-headed dude in a black coat kidnapped Kairi and Olette.

Sora: "Kairi and Olette were kidnapped!"

Goofy: "It must have been Axel."

Seifer: "Yeah, he said his name was Axel."

Sora: "When did this happen."

Pence: "15 minutes ago."

Seifer: "Olette saved us, Kairi, and Fuu from that psycho."

Sora: "How?"

Fuu: "Keyblade."

Sora: "Keyblade, but how?" looking at Donald and Goofy.

Donald: "What was it called?"

Naminé: "Silent Twilight."

Sora: "Who are you? And how do you know?"

Fuu: "Dream."

Naminé: "Fuu's right I'm the one that gave her the keyblade. I'm Naminé by the way."

Jiminy Cricket: "Are you the Naminé in journal?"

Naminé: "Yes, I am."

Chip and Dale: "Sorry to interrupt Sora, but Cid said that the organization was in Radiant Gardens.

Sora: "Sorry guys, but we have to go."

Hayner: "It's fine, but please find Olette and Kairi."

Goofy: "Don't worry we'll find them."

Goofy, Donald, and Sora immediatly left for Radiant Gardens. meanwhile a figure shrouded in a emerald green cloak stood in the shadows watching Hayner ask the others if they had any idea's of how they were going to explain Olette's absense to her parent's.

??: _"I'm going to have to watch him."_

Me: Sorry for not posting but I only post once a every week or longer depending on how bad my writer's block is. Supposedly on July 10 I will be leaving for a month on vacation, unfortunatly I won't have a computer or internet so I won't be able to post and I have to write out all my chapters for the story. so I might not be immediatly posting when I get back OK. I might be able to get in one more post after this so bear with me.


	3. Ch 3 Castle Oblivion

Chapter 3

Castle Oblivion

Seifer: "We'll just tell them that we haven't seen her since she went to go get a picture of the mansion for your report.

All: "Got it."

Seifer: "We better go home and wait."

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai went home leaving Pence and Hayner alone. Hayner took off down to the Tram Common, while Pence turned to look at the sunset.

??: "Ahhhh!"

Pence turned around to see a figure standing over a smaller one in a green cloak who was collapsed on the ground.

Pence: "Hey!"

The figure smirked then strode down to Tram Common; Pence wanted to follow him but decided to help the person in the green cloak. As he got closer he realized that the person was a girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, she was wearing a green and gold Chinese-style top, not that he knew that. And green pants similar to Olette's, she was also wearing a silver crescent moon necklace and an emerald-green cloak.

Pence: "Hey, wake up." He said gently shaking her.

The girl slowly opened her hazel eyes. She suddenly shot up she looked around like something was going to attack her, but soon relaxed when she saw it was just Pence.

Pence: "Are you ok?"

??: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pence: "So, what's your name?"

??: "I'm Ami."

Ami: "Wait a minute did you see the guy that attacked me?"

Pence: "Yeah, he headed towards Tram Common."

Ami jumped up and started running towards Tram Common.

Pence: "Hey what are you doing?"

Ami: "He's after your friend, Hayner."

Pence ran after her; Seifer, Fuu, and Rai saw them running when they ran past them on their way to Tram Common. The trio followed the Pence and Ami, when they arrived at Tram Common they saw the figure hypnotizing Hayner.

Ami: "We're to late." She closed her hand into a fist then released it she summoned her keyblade.

Her keyblade handle was emerald green, the key chain had a pink and purple butterfly, the body of the keyblade was silver with blue flowers etched into it, the end of the keyblade looked like three 16th notes.

Ami ran at Ansem and swung her keyblade at him. Ansem jumped a few feet away just as she swung. Once Ansem was gone Hayner sank to his knees; Ami was in a fighting stance between Hayner and Ansem. A soft "Thud" was heard as Hayner hit Ami in the back of the neck, knocking her out. She fell backwards into Hayner's arms and her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light.

Hayner- "What now Ansem?"

Ansem- "We go to Castle Oblivion and start your training."

Ansem opened up a dark portal to Castle Oblivion. Hayner picked Ami up bridal-style and went through the portal followed by Ansem. Seconds after Hayner picked Ami up; two girls came running past the four confused teens. Skidding to a halt a few yards away from Ansem. One had short; blue hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt and a blue skirt with white tennis shoes and had blue eyes. The other had long, straight, black hair and was wearing a white school button down shirt and a black uniform skirt with black and white tennis shoes and had purple eyes.

Both- "Ami!"

Luna- "Ansem!" she hissed with venom in her voice.

Flora- "No, Luna!" holding her friend back.

Luna- "But, Flora, he…"

Flora- "I know," she cut in.

Ansem just smirked and entered the portal. After a few seconds the two started talking to each other.

Flora- "Should we tell them?"

Luna- "We might as well I know they won't let us leave if we don't."

Seifer- "What are you, punks, whispering about?"

Luna just gave Seifer a stare that said "Call me a punk again and you'll need a surgeon to get my foot out of your ass.

Fuu- "Scary."

Pence- "You said it."

**Castle Oblivion**

Ami- _"Oh, my head." _

Ami sat up in a bed that could fit at least 3 more people.

Hayner- "Hmm, so you're awake."

Ami summoned her keyblade and was just about to attack Hayner with it when she was suddenly pinned down to the bed by Hayner.

Ami- "Get off me!"

Hayner- "Is that how you speak to someone?"

Ami was about to retort his comment when someone else's voice came out of her mouth.

Voice- "Yeah, it is when some pervert is pinning her to a bed."

Hayner's grip tightened thinking she was the source of the comment, but when Ami cried out in pain it loosened and his eyes went from dull to his normal brightness.

Hayner- "Oh, what happened?"

When Hayner looked down at Ami, who was blushing real bad, his memories returned of Ansem hypnotizing him, Ami breaking it before Ansem was finished, him knocking her out, watching her sleep, pinning her to the bed, and the voice.

Hayner- "O-oh, I'm so sorry."

Ami- "I-it's okay."

Hayner instantly got off of her when she looked away.

Hayner- "I'm so sorry."

Hayner had turned towards the wall and was about to say "Sorry" again when he felt a soft hand on his. When he turned around he saw Ami smiling at him. Ami put her index finger on the end of his nose and was about to talk when she saw his face. Hayner had gone cross-eyed trying to look at her finger. She twitched trying not to laugh. She decided it was better just to find a way out of the room than getting him to not blame himself. Ami tried to open the door but it was locked so she checked the window. It was unlocked but they were 10 stories off the ground. And at the bottom was a lake surrounding the entire castle, with rocks they could jump to and a portal at the end.

Ami- "Oh, great there's no way to get down now."

Hayner- "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Hayner came up from behind her and picked her up bridal-style. She gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could protest he stepped onto the ledge of the window. Ami buried her head into Hayner's chest knowing what would happen. Hayner jumped ten feet away from the ledge then they fell, the sudden drop knocked the wind out of both of them and they let go trying to catch their breath. When they realized this they were already to far apart to reach each other. Just then they hit the water, Hayner instantly popped up and took a breath, he then realized that Ami wasn't there. Hayner's worst fear kicked in, Ami was still under the water. Hayner took a breath and dove under the water; Ami was sinking to the bottom unconscious. Hayner kicked hard until he reached her. Hayner grabbed her around the waist and swam to the surface with her. Hayner pulled her to one of the stones and hoisted her onto it, and then he pulled himself on.

Hayner- "Ami! Ami! Wake up."

Hayner shook her then realized that she wasn't breathing. He took a deep breath and kissed her blowing the air into her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to breath but she couldn't. Ami rolled over and started coughing up the water in her lungs.

Hayner- "Ami, are you alright?"

Ami- "Did you have to jump out of a ten story building?!"

Hayner- "Maybe we should have used the door?"

Ami- "You think!"

Ami- "Well, let's go slowpoke."

Hayner looked up and realized that Ami was already a few stones ahead of him.

Ami- "Are you coming?"

Hayner- "Hey wait up."

Ami- "Hehe, catch me if you can."

Hayner started running after her, just as they both reached the portal Hayner leaped through the air tackling Ami as they went sailing through the portal.

Twilightpaw: Guess what I'm listening to Disturbia by Rihanna! And I'm waiting for Yu-Gi-Oh GX to come on at 4:30 a.m MT time. Just wait till the next chapter our favorite Nobody returns and Ami kicks the crap out of Leon. Oh, and Cloud really doesn't like Ami, because Ami always tells Tifa were he is hiding.

Amie: Forgive her she's had too much Mt. Dew.

Twilightpaw is laughing maniacly in the background... at a wall.

Hayner: Well I'm happy with this chapter.

Ami: Of course you are, you pervert.

Hayner: I'm NOT A PERVERT.

Ami: Of course not, you're a cute pervert.

Hayner: Is that an insult or a compliment.

Twilightpaw: Both.


	4. AN Contest

This is not a real chapter, but I'm having a contest for Twilight Memories fans. I would like to know what you think Radiant Melodies looks like, or even what Luna and Flora's weapons would be. Soon in the story Hayner will get a keyblade called Guardian Light, I want to see what you guys think they look like or will look like. The winner will have their keyblade shown on my Bio and on the chapter of the story I'm at when I declare the winner. You have from now to January 1st. I will declare the winner on my birthday which is January 7th. So good luck and have fun drawing.


	5. Ch 4 Return To Radiant Gardens

Disclaimer: don't own KH2, the songs, or Dr. Gregory House.

**Chapter 4**

**Return to Radiant Gardens**

They landed with a thud; Hayner was on top of Ami which made her blush.

Hayner- Looks like I won.

Ami- You cheater.

He leaned so close to Ami that their noses were almost touching, which only made her blush even more.

Hayner- Oh, I'm a cheater am I? Well, then I guess this also makes me a thief.

Before she could speak Hayner closed the difference between their lips and caught her in a passionate kiss. She relaxed in his arms, but he decided not to push the kiss any farther,so he waited to see how she would react. As soon as they were breathless Hayner pulled away and sat up next to her.

Hayner- Ami, are you okay?

That snapped her out of her dirty daydreaming. Then "Wham" as she punched Hayner in the arm.

Hayner- Ow, you hit like a guy.

Ami- That's for making me blush like that.

Hayner- So, you're not mad at me about the… kiss?

Ami- No.

Hayner- B-but I…

Ami- Oh, would you just quit worrying?

Hayner- Uh, sure…

Ami: Want me to sing a song? (pulling Hayner down the road)

Hayner: Uh, sure.

**Sanctuary**

**Words in bold are reversed in song**

In you and I, there's a new land,

Angels in flight

**I need more affection then you know**

My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

**I need more affection than you know**

What's left of me,

What's left of me, now?

As Ami's song progressed they made their way along the streets of Radiant Gardens and soon arrived at the Bailey.

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing,

In you and I, there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

All I fear means nothing,

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

**I need more affection than you know**

My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

**I need more affection than you know**

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

**So many ups and downs**

My heart's a battle ground

**I need true emotions**

**I need more affection than you know**

While Ami was singing, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid heard her singing and followed it.

You show me how to see,

That noting is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

**I need more affection than you know**

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

**I need more affection than you know**

What's left of me,

What's left of me, now?

Aerith: I know I recognize that song and voice, but I can't remember who it is?

My fears, my lies…

Melt away

**I need more affection than you know**

The two were only a couple of yards from Merlin's House when they heard fighting. Olette and Leon were practicing in front of Merlin's House, and Olette wasn't exactly winning the fight.

**I suggest listening to Shake Your Pom Pom- by Missy Elliot**

Ami: What is this. I'm gone for a year and Leon starts picking fights with innocent little girls.

Olette: Hayner!

Hayner: Hey, Olette!

Ami: So, Leon ready for a rematch?

Leon: Bring it on, little bird.

Ami: Oh, it's already been brought.

Ami summoned her keyblade and summoned a girl in a pink shirt and green pants, with her hair in two buns that made her look like Mickey. The girl kneeled down took out two scrolls and created some hands signs.

Ami: Let's go Tenten!

Tenten: Right! Rising Twin Dragons!

A puff of smoke appeared and two dragons made out of smoke that rose into the air and entwined themselves together like a braid. They turned back into scrolls with Japanese symbols that were twisting around each other. Tenten jumped into the air between them and as she touched the symbols various weapons appeared in her hands. She started spinning, throwing the weapons at Leon with amazing accuracy, while at the same time summoning more. Leon was barely able to avoid the weapons, but was still hit by some of them. To make things more difficult for him Ami had also charged at him and was dodging the weapons with ease, and was also attacking him with strike raids, spells, and just plain attacks. Ami retreated back to the spot where she had started the fight, because Tenten's summon was over. Tenten bowed to Ami before disappearing back to her own world in a puff of smoke.

Ami: Had enough?

She was just about to charge at Leon when.

Flora and Luna: Ami!

Ami: Whoa, my ears, you've made me go deaf!

Leon: Yeah, did you need to shout!

Flora and Luna: Sorry!

Ami was immediately hugged to near death. During all of this Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Pence had caught up to see the hug attack. Just then they all heard footsteps fast approaching.

??: Ami, Luna, Flora!

As the figure came into view they saw a woman in her early twenties in a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt and a yellow skirt fringed with green.

Ami: Raina!

Raina: Ami!

Ami: I've missed you so much big sister.

Raina: Me too, little bird.

Ami leaped up and ran to Raina, hugging her as tight as possible. The two girls had broken into tears. Meanwhile, Hayner was standing next to Sora, Pence, and Olette, smiling at the sight.

Flora and Luna: Hi, Raina!

Luna and Flora had also joined in the hug fest.

Luna: Raina, did our parents make it?

Raina: Of course, they should be here soon.

Skylar and Alex: Luna, Flora!

Together it was easy to tell that Luna took after her father, Alex with his gothic features, black hair, purple eyes, and monochrome outfits, but Flora took after their mother, Skylar with her blue hair and eyes, along with the obsession with blue outfits.

Pence: They're sisters?!

Flora: In fact we're fraternal twins.

Hayner: What does that mean?

Luna: It means that we share the same DNA.

Hayner: English, please.

Olette: It means that they're twins on the inside.

Sora: Ami, where's your parents?

Ami: Um, well you see, my parents were turned into heartless when Maleficent took over Radiant Gardens.

Sora: Oh, I'm sorry.

Axel: What a sad story, S-a-d, got it memorized?

Sora and Olette: Axel! What are you doing here?

Axel: I already told you I'm here to get Roxas back. R-o-x-a-s, Got it memorized?

Olette: Well, you're just going to have to fight for him.

Olette had summoned her keyblade and stood infront of Sora.

**Evil line of Doom created by the evil pink bunnies of DOOM!(EPBOD)**

Twilightpaw: Short I know, but I typed the rest at my grandma's house and I can't get it right now, so DEAL With it.

Amie: Ignore that last part, she had almost a gallon of Mt. Dew last night, and she's tired from Naruto Role playing with her friend.

Twilightpaw: I like laughing evilly at walls!

Axel: Yeah, we noticed, N-o-t-i-c-e-d, got it memorized?

Roxas: When do I get to come in to the story?!

Twilightpaw: Roxas... I am your... FATHER! (she says it like Darth Vader)

Roxas: WTF!!

Amie: Remeber. We went over this last week. Don't believe a word she says when she's hyper!

Flashback

Twilightpaw had just drank 4 bottles of Mt. Dew and did it in a new record time. 40 seconds.

Roxas: Hey, Twilightpaw, What happens in ch. 6?

Twilightpaw: Axel is your FATHER!

Roxas: WTF!!Axel! Help crazy cat eared lady says you're my FATHER!!

Axel, Olette, Ami, Amie, and Hayner: WTF!!

Ami and Olette take the now mentally scared Roxas to a shrink, while Axel, Amie, and Hayner beat the living shit out of Twilightpaw.

End Flashback

Roxas: Find my happy place. (repeats many times)

Amie: Crap, Dr. House, I think I wrecked Roxas's mental happy place with a flash back.


	6. Ch 5 Princess of Light

_Axel: What a sad story, S-a-d, got it memorized?_

_Sora and Olette: Axel! What are you doing here?_

_Axel: I already told you I'm here to get Roxas back. R-o-x-a-s, Got it memorized?_

_Olette: Well, you're just going to have to fight for him._

_Olette had summoned her keyblade and stood in front of Sora._

**Chapter 5**

**Princess of Light**

**I suggest listening to What I Want- by Daughtry ft. Slash**

Olette: Bring it on!

Ami: This is gonna be great!

Olette and Ami charged at Axel while moving in a zigzag pattern. Axel just smirked and summoned his chakrams and 100 nobodies.

Luna and Flora: You better not forget about us!

Sora: Or me!

Sora, Luna, and Flora also charged into battle with the heartless. Axel sent a chakram at Sora while he was busy fighting some nobodies, but Olette was able to block it at the last second with her Twilight Barrier. Ami then came at Axel with an Aerial Strike; unfortunately, Axel saw it coming and at the last second kicked Ami into the adjacent wall effectively knocking her unconscious. Luna, Flora, and Sora had just gotten rid of all the nobodies and came to help Olette deal with Axel. Meanwhile, Hayner and Raina were helping Ami get out of the danger zone with help from Leon and Aerith. Ami was drifting in and out of consciousness and was able to hear Leon's snide remark.

Leon: Pathetic, she beat me easy, but she gets knocked out from a kick by that loser!

Aerith and Raina: Shut up!

Two loud slaps could be heard as both Aerith and Raina slapped him. Hayner snickered at the fact that Leon had just gotten owned by Aerith and Raina and the death glare Leon was now giving him. Hayner helped Raina carry Ami over to Merlin's House while Leon and Aerith fought of the heartless and nobodies that attacked them. As they sat Ami down against the wall Raina ran inside to find her spell book. Looking at Ami, Hayner noticed another necklace along with her crescent moon. It was a small oval-shaped locket that had a crescent moon engraved in it. Hayner opened it up and inside was a picture with Ami, Luna, Flora, Raina, Olette, and Aerith in it. On the other side of the locket the words, " One sky — One destiny". Hayner closed the locket and turned around to see Raina chanting a spell aimed at the heartless.

Raina: Light of Heaven, shine down and cleanse these evil entities!

Raina eyes and body started glowing yellow and she was hovering a foot above the ground. Wind swirled around her blowing her hair and clothes. Suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the sky surrounding the heartless and nobodies. When the beam of light dissipated the heartless and nobodies were gone. Raina stopped glowing and her feet returned to the ground, she also slumped to the ground unconscious. Axel in the meantime had knocked Flora, Sora, Luna, and Olette out. He threw his chakrams at Leon which made him fly into Aerith and knock them both out. As he advanced toward Ami, Hayner stood in front of her with his arms spread out.

Axel: Get out of my way, now. N-o-w, got it memorized?

Hayner: No, I won't let you hurt her.

Suddenly, time stopped. Everything went black except Hayner. Hayner took a step forwards and the darkness erupted in a flock of doves revealing a stained glass mural. In the mural a girl who looked like Ami was in a long, dark green dress with long sleeves and had a gold band with an emerald in the middle on her forehead. The girl was standing in the middle of the mural with four more little circles around four other people. On her mural there was what looked like her keyblade. One was a guy that looked a lot like him and the other three were girls who looked like Raina, Flora, and Luna. The girls just like Ami were wearing dresses and tiaras that had the gem and color to their respective owner. On "Raina's" little circle it had a book, on "Flora's" it had a shield, and on "Luna's" it had a staff. On "Hayner's he was wearing a knight's armor and he had what looked like a keyblade. Suddenly a voice spoke out to him.

Voice: Don't be afraid, you were chosen to help her.

Hayner: What! Help who?

Voice: You are a Guardian of Light. You are meant to protect the Princess of Light.

Hayner: The Princess of Light? Who is she?

Voice: Some one very close to your heart. But you'll need a weapon to clear the path for her and protect the universe.

Hayner: What, but who is it?

Voice: Choose wisely or risk letting her die, but don't take too long or her inner light will be extinguished. At the last mural you will find the Princess, but she is in danger hurry there and protect her from the darkness.

Suddenly stained glass steps light up on the other side of the mural leading up to another mural above him. Hayner ran up the steps as fast as he could. When he arrived in the middle of the mural was the girl who looked like Luna. The mural was of "Luna" just older. She smiled at him when he stepped on to the mural.

"Luna": You look so much like him. I just hope you can protect her.

Hayner: Who do I look like? And who are you?

"Luna": Oh, that's right you don't know yet. I'm Stella. And don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

Hayner: But…

Stella: You need to hurry there's not much time left. I grant you the strength to protect all those you hold dear. Hurry and save her.

Stella closed her eyes and in a flash of light was gone. Another set of stairs appeared and Hayner ran up them. On this mural was the girl who looked like Flora. The mural was of "Flora" just older. She giggled at him when he jaw-dropped.

"Flora": I see Stella found you worthy. Oh by the way my name's Iris.

Hayner: Um, Iris, what is a guardian of the Princess of Light?

Iris: Oh, Stella didn't tell you. Well, a Guardian is a person close to the princess of Light that is destined to stay by her side and protect her from darkness. It could be siblings, friends, and defiantly her true love.

Hayner: So, what is the Princess of Light?

Iris: Can't tell you now we're running out of time. I grant you the perseverance to go on even in the darkest of times.

Iris closed her eyes and in a flash of light she was gone, but another stairway appeared on the mural. As Hayner reached the top he saw the girl who looked like Raina. The mural was of "Raina" just older. She just smiled at him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Raina": So, Iris and Stella found you worthy, I hope he does.

Hayner: Not to be rude, but who are you and what is the Princess of Light?

"Raina": I'm Rayne, and the Princess of Light is a girl who was destined to protect the Door to Light.

Hayner: Thanks, so who is He?

Rayne: I can't tell you now, but you'll see him soon. I grant you the wisdom to see through the veils of deceit and hatred created by the darkness.

Like the others she closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light. Just as she disappeared another stairway appeared. When he reached the top there was a guy that looked like an older version of him. The guy just stared at Hayner when he reached the top of the steps. To Hayner it looked like the guy was staring through his soul.

"Hayner": Hmm, so she chose you, interesting.

Hayner: What do you mean?! And who are you?

"Hayner": Impatient aren't we, I'm Zane, and I'm the first guardian of Light.

Zane: But enough chit chat I want you to prove that you can protect the princess.

Hayner: Who is the princess?

Zane: Man, you're dumber than you look. The princess is Ami.

Hayner: But, that means I'm her true love and a guardian.

Hayner: Hey!_ Jerk!_

Zane: Yeah, so you need to protect her.

Hayner: What do you mean?

Zane: Hold out your hand.

As Hayner held out his hand a bright light shimmered around it and a keyblade appeared. The keyblade handle was like Sora's, but it was red and the keychain was a red and orange hawk feather. The blade was silver with red swirls, the end of the blade looked like three eagle talons.

Zane: The name of your keyblade is Guardian Light.

Hayner: Whoa, it's so cool!

Zane: I grant you the valor to rise against the odds and defeat all who threaten the princess.

Smiling, Zane disappeared in a flash of light. Hayner ran up the last set of steps as fast as they appeared. When he arrived he saw Ami lying on the ground next to a see through door. Hayner started to walk to her, but was interrupted by the darkness sucking him down.

Voice: Do you have what it takes to free yourself and save her?

As Hayner cried out Ami stirred from her slumber. Seeing Hayner she bolted up and ran to him as his hand was starting to sink into the darkness. Hayner couldn't breathe, move, or even talk. Suddenly, soft glow came from above him. He looked above him and saw a softly glowing hand reaching for his outstretched hand. Hayner was slipping into unconscious as the hand was finally able to reach his. As soon as it felt his hand it grabbed his wrist and the darkness exploded in light. Blinking a few times he looked around to see Ami looking like she had just ran three marathons non-stop. Ami fell forward towards Hayner, but before he could catch her she burst into thousands of softly glowing lights that passed through Hayner. He didn't realize it but a small, gold heart shaped locket with a tiny keyhole appeared around his neck.

Hayner: A… Ami, _no!_

Iris: No, he couldn't have failed!

Iris looked like she was about to burst into tears, Stella looked like she was going to backhand him, Rayne did just that and backhanded him, but Zane just glared at him until he saw the locket around Hayner's neck. Smirking, he let out a small laugh and received glares from the girls and just a weird look from Hayner.

Stella: What's so funny Zane?! (She hissed at him)

Zane: It looks like we were wrong about him failing… look at his neck.

As the girls looked at Hayner's neck they saw the locket and had a look of surprise, except Rayne, she looked surprised and remorseful.

Rayne: T-that can't be!

Zane: Oh, but it is.

Iris: But why?

Zane: Well, he is the first to fail since me, plus these reincarnations look the most like us, and remember we didn't have the help they're going to have. We didn't know what the Locket of Light was till it was too late to save her.

Hayner: Sorry, to interrupt, but what is the Locket of Light?

Stella: The Locket of Light is a special necklace that contains the power of the Princess of Light. It can only be opened by her true love in her hour of need.

Hayner: So it can only be opened when she is going to die?!

Zane: Unfortunately, yes. And only you can open it.

Hayner: Me! But why?

Rayne: Because you are her true love, it would have only come to you if you are her true love.

Zane: It's time to go now, Hayner.

The four disappeared and the door became solid. As Hayner stepped through he saw Axel bringing his chakrams down towards his head. In a flash, Hayner had summoned Guardian Light in his hands and had brought it over his head to block Axel's attack.

Axel: Hmm, looks like you have an interesting keyblade there. Let's see if you got what it takes. Nice locket too, L-o-c-k-e-t, got it memorized?

Hayner: Let's see if you can beat me, B-e-a-t M-e, got it memorized?

--

Twilight Barrier- a force field created by Silent Twilight, it looks like the night sky with the moon and stars.

Raina's book of spells- a spell book that can only be read by the Guardians of the princess of light or by the princess of light.

Light of Heaven- a spell that, like many other spells, can only be performed by guardians of the princess of Light.

Princess of Light- A girl whose job it is to protect the door to light. Siblings are usually chosen to be a guardian of light.

Locket of Light- a small, golden heart-shaped locket with a small keyhole, it contains the power of the Princess of Light. Only one other has gotten the locket, which was the first guardian, Zane.

--

Twilightpaw: So... How did you like it?

Hayner: Wow... it was awesome.

Ami: Hehe, that was sweet and embarrassing.

Twilightpaw: Review, ... come on you know you want ot click that purple button down there.

Amie: Don't forget to visit the poll on her bio.


	7. Ch 6 Axel vs Hayner and Roxas!

Note: If you don't like Roxas and Olette together then don't bother reading this story

_**Twilight Memories**_

Chapter 6

Axel vs. Hayner and … Roxas?!

**I suggest listening to Faint- by Linkin Park or Return of the Phantom Stranger-by Rob Zombie.**

_Axel: Hmm, looks like you have an interesting keyblade there. Let's see if you got what it takes. Nice locket too, L-o-c-k-e-t, got it memorized?_

_Hayner: Let's see if you can beat me, B-e-a-t M-e, got it memorized?_

_--_

Hayner threw Axel back and charged at him, bringing his keyblade up to try and get Axel into the air. Axel was able to dodge it, but his cloak was ripped on the shoulder from one of the talons. Fingering the hole, Axel lashed out at Hayner with his chakrams. Hayner dodged them and threw his keyblade in a strike raid. Axel was thrown back several feet.

Meanwhile Roxas was having his own fight with Zane.

Roxas: Who are you and why do you look like Hayner.

Zane: Hmm, Kingdom Hearts chose a good guardian for the gatekeeper.

Roxas: Answer my questions.

Zane: Fine, I'm Zane and I look like Hayner because he is my reincarnation.

Roxas: Okay, so what about this guardian thing?

Zane: Okay, so Kingdom Hearts is opened with a door right?

Roxas: Yeah.

Zane: So, if the Princesses of Heart are the key, wouldn't there be someone to protect the door from evil people?

Roxas: Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?

Zane: You are a person chosen to protect the gatekeeper. And the gatekeeper protects the door. Do you get it now?

Roxas: Yeah, but who is the gatekeeper?

Zane: Okay, so you know Kairi is a princess of Heart and Ami is a princess of Light, right?

Roxas: Yes.

Zane: So who else in your group could it be?

Roxas: Namine?

Zane: Nope, because she is part of a princess of Heart which makes her a princess of Heart too.

Roxas: So it's Olette?

Axel: You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me.

Hayner: Oh, that, I was just warming up!

Axel: _No wonder why Roxas was friends with him, he acts just like me._

Hayner: Hey, you gonna fight or daydream?!

Axel: You wish I was daydreaming.

Hayner: Bring it on!

Axel: You asked for it!

Axel's chakrams appeared in his ands and he ran at Hayner leaning forward with his weapons behind him. A few yards away from Hayner, he leapt into the air and brought one of his chakrams downwards. Hayner was able to block the one chakram, but couldn't block the other that was swiftly approaching. Hayner cringed knowing what was coming, but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw Oblivion steadily holding off Axel's second chakram.

Hayner:_ Huh, whose keyblade is that? Wait a minute is that…_

Roxas: Hey, Axel.

Axel: R-Roxas?!

Roxas: Yep, in the flesh, now how 'bout we even up the odds Hayner?

Hayner: Huh …oh yeah!

Hayner jumped back and Oblivion disappeared then reappeared in Roxas's hand.

Hayner: You know, Roxas, that Olette is gonna be psyched to see you.

Axel: Ooh, Roxy and Olette sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Roxas: AXEL! I'm gonna kill you!

Axel: Whoa, no need to go all soprano on me, Roxy.

Roxas: I told you not to call me ROXY!

By now the killing intent was just pouring off of Roxas, though Axel didn't seem to notice it or maybe he was just ignoring it. Hayner noticing this took a couple steps away from the seething teenager. Axel just kept rambling on about some prank he and Demyx had pulled on Roxas, while Roxas just kept getting angrier and angrier. Finally, Roxas snapped, Axel had been rambling about a particularly humiliating prank involving burnt hair and pictures of Xemnas …naked and in the shower.

Roxas: Axel, I'll give you five seconds to shut up.

Axel took notice of this though, maybe because of the unusually calm and dangerously sweet tone he had, or maybe it was because of the extremely devious and pissed look in Roxas's eyes.

Axel: Uh, sure Roxy what ev…

At the mention of Roxy, Roxas's anger roared to life. He sprang at Axel and just went ballistic on him. And with the beat down of Axel, courtesy of Roxas, the fight ended.

Axel: I give, I give, just please stop, Roxas!

Roxas: Hayner, go check on the others.

Hayner: R-right!

Hayner ran over to Ami and put her so she was sitting up against him.

Hayner: Come on, Ami, wake up.

Ami: Hmm, ooh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks.

Hayner: Hehe, you got kicked into the wall by Axel.

Ami: Oh yeah, that's right.

Meanwhile, Roxas had run over to Olette.

Roxas: Olette, hey wake up sleepy head.

Olette: Huh, oh hi Roxas, just 5 more minutes mom.

Roxas: Huh, mom?

Olette: Mom, who turned on the lights.

Roxas: That's it wake up this instant Olette.

Olette: No, crazy fruitloop.

Roxas: I guess I have to use this tactic. Olette, Hayner's cheating off your test.

Olette: Huh, Hayner I'm gonna kill you!

Roxas: About time you woke up.

Olette: Huh, Roxas?! What are you doing here?

Roxas: Well…

**Flashback**

While Hayner and Axel were fighting, Roxas was having his own fight with Zane.

Roxas: Who are you and why do you look like Hayner.

Zane: Hmm, Kingdom Hearts chose a good guardian for the gatekeeper.

Roxas: Answer my questions.

Zane: Fine, I'm Zane and I look like Hayner because he is my reincarnation.

Roxas: Okay, so what about this guardian thing?

Zane: Okay, so Kingdom Hearts is opened with a door right?

Roxas: Yeah.

Zane: So, if the Princesses of Heart are the key, wouldn't there be someone to protect the door from evil people?

Roxas: Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?

Zane: You are a person chosen to protect the gatekeeper. And the gatekeeper protects the door. Do you get it now?

Roxas: Yeah, but who is the gatekeeper?

Zane: Okay, so you know Kairi is a princess of Heart, Raina, Luna and Flora are guardians of Light, and Ami is a princess of Light, right?

Roxas: Yes.

Zane: So who else in your group could it be?

Roxas: Namine?

Zane: Nope, because she is part of a princess of Heart which makes her a princess of Heart too.

Roxas: So it's Olette?

Zane: Bingo, we have a winner.

Roxas: _Jerk._

Zane: Uh oh, looks like your friend Axel is trying to kill my reincarnation again.

Roxas: What?

Zane: Just take this and help Hayner.

Zane handed Roxas a necklace with a blue crystal, which looked like an upside down obelisk pillar. Roxas put it on and disappeared in a bright blue light.

**End flashback**

Donald and Goofy had woken up and were waking Sora, Luna, and Flora up. Aerith and Leon were picking themselves up and ran over to Raina. Who was being helped up by Cid and Yuffie. Pence was helping Donald, Goofy, Sora and Flora keep Luna from ripping Axel to shreds. Unlike Flora, Luna was hot-headed; though know one knew where she got that trait from except Hayner. Hayner was trying to help Ami to her feet and had his arm around her waist somewhat tighter that normal. He was looking especially worried when she went weak and collapsed against his chest.

Hayner: Whoa, Ami, are you alright?

Ami: Yeah, just I'm a little weak for some reason.

Ami was clinging to his shirt like a life preserver. So Hayner opted just to hug her.

Ami: Hayner, when I was unconscious, I had a really weird dream. (She whispered)

Hayner: What was it about?

Ami: Well, I woke up on a platform of stained glass and I saw you running towards me then you stopped and you were being pulled down in some sort of dark hole. I jumped up and ran to you, then everything was dark and I saw your hand and grabbed it. Just as I grabbed it there was a bright light and we were back on the platform and I felt really tired and weak. I fell forward and you tried to catch me, but I turned into little orbs of light and it felt like I was floating, but I could hear you calling my name even though it sounded far away. Then everything went black until you woke me up. I suppose you think I'm crazy. (She started to tear up)

Hayner just pulled her close and hugged her while stroking her hair as she softly cried against his shoulder. As her sobs died down he softly whispered.

Hayner: No, I don't think your crazy, because I had the same dream, but I think that it was real, Ami.

Ami: What do you mean? (Muffled)

Hayner: Well, I met some people, who looked like your friends, sister, and me, they said that you were the Princess of Light, and that we were the Guardians of you. They said that I had to save you, but I couldn't and well the one who looked like Raina backhanded me.

Ami: Hehe, I never thought Raina could backhand someone.

Hayner: Well, she did it to me and when you got knocked out she and Aerith backhanded Leon, remember?

Ami: Yeah, that was funny.

Hayner: But they said that I can use this to save you if the time ever comes. (Showing her the locket)

--

Twilightpaw: Well, how is it? Tell me NOW! Or I will sick my evil green bunnies of doom on you!

Amie: What she meant to say was, To tell her if she needs to fix something or if you didn't understand a part of her story and she'll do her best to fix it or help you understand. Isn't that right Twilightpaw?

Amie is holding a taser to Twilightpaw's tail.

Twilightpaw: YES! IT IS!

Hayner: Hey, don't forget to send your pictures pplz!

Twilightpaw: Oh, guess what. It's been exactly 4 months since I started this fanfic.

Amie: Whoa, that long already?

Twilightpaw: Yeppers.

All: COOL!

Twilightpaw: Well, see ya, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Twilight Memories- "Roxas is Back?!"


End file.
